Dishonest, huh?
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Aaa, kalau begitu Kaa-chan juga pasti suka dengan paman yang mengantar kami pulang tadi! Paman itu keren loh, Tou-chan! Hampir sama kerennya dengan Tou-chan!"/ special fic for Sasuke's b'day and Saver Contets ; Banjir TOMATCERI / RnR?


_Ok, another special _fic _for Sasuke's birthday!_ Yay! XD

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, [miss]Typo, dll. **DLDR**!

**Rated : **T+

**Pairing : **SasuxSaku

**Genre : **Family & Romance

.

.

**Dishonest, huh?**

"Tou-chan, ulang tahun Tou-chan tanggal dua puluh tiga juli, ya?" tanya seorang bocah berambut raven dengan bola mata onyx yang kini tengah memandang wajah sang ayah dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hn," respon sang ayah datar.

"Berarti lusa dong?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"Ya, memang kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Hiro?" tanya sang ayah –Uchiha Sasuke yang kini mulai menanggapi pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya, Uchiha Hiro.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja ulang tahun Tou-chan sama dengan Daniel Radcliffe," ujar Hiro dengan cengirannya yang diwarisinya dari sang ibu, Uchiha Sakura.

"Daniel Radcliffe?" ulang Sasuke, menandakan bahwa pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu tidak mengenali nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anaknya tersebut.

"Tou-chan tidak tahu, ya? Itu loh yang meranin Harry Potter," ujar Hiro bangga, seolah apa yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya mendengar penuturan anaknya tersebut, Harry Potter? Dari mana anaknya mengetahui film itu? Lebih dari itu, kenapa anaknya bisa mengerti tentang film sihir tersebut? Demi tuhan, Hiro itu baru berusia lima tahun!

"Dari mana kau tahu film itu, Hiro?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Ayah dan anak itu kini berada di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha, hal yang biasa dilakukan saat sore hari tiba.

"Kaa-chan membawaku menonton seri terbarunya siang tadi, filmnya seru loh!" jelas Hiro. Astaga, bahkan seri-seri film itu pun dimengertinya. Ck, apa kau lupa, Sasuke? Dia itu anakmu, jadi tidak heran kalau kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata, meski sedikit menyusahkan, tetapi itulah kelebihannya.

"Kau suka menonton film itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat kebetulan Sakura muncul di ruangan itu dengan membawa nanpan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat.

"Harry Potter? Ya, aku memang menyukainya sejak dulu," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum, ruapanya ia sedikit mendengar percakapan antara anak dan suaminya selagi ia di dapur tadi.

"Tentu saja Kaa-chan menyukainya, Harry Potter kan keren!" ujar Hiro penuh semangat.

"Haha, Hiro benar. Harry Potter me- astaga, Hujan! Aku mau mengambil cucian dulu, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura tergesa-gesa seraya beranjak menuju halaman belakang.

"Keren ya?" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Iya, kata Ino baa-chan Harry potter lebih keren daripada Tou-chan. Tapi menurut Hiro, Tou-chan jauh lebih ganteng," ujar Hiro lagi seraya menatap wajah sang ayah, sepertinya bocah itu sangat mengagumi ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, kalau Tou-san tidak keren, Kaa-san tidak akan suka pada Tou-san," ujar Sasuke yang justru memberi penjelasan aneh pada anaknya.

"Jadi, Kaa-san suka yang keren-keren, ya?" tanya Hiro dengan polosnya.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke seraya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aaa, kalau begitu Kaa-chan juga pasti suka dengan paman yang mengantar kami pulang tadi! Paman itu keren loh, Tou-chan! Hampir sama kerennya dengan Tou-chan!"

Eh?

"Paman?" ulang Sasuke, sepertinya ia mendapat –sedikit- firasat buruk kali ini.

"Iya! Tadi kami diantar pulang oleh paman ganteng berambut cokelat panjang dan mempunyai mata perak, Kaa-san tampak senang sekali!" jelas Hiro penuh semangat.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kaa-san senang?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Soalnya Kaa-san senyum terus sejak bertemu paman itu, mereka juga terlihat dekat," ujar Hiro tanpa tahu bahwa kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi bisa menimbulkan perkelahian di antara kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia sedang berifikir keras, siapa? Siapa yang bisa membuat Sakura sesenang itu? Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah, Hiro mengatakan bahwa pria itu memiliki,

Rambut cokelat panjang?

Bermata perak?

Jangan-jangan…

"Oh, ya. Kaa-san bilang akan bertemu paman itu lagi besok."

DEG!

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

Sasuke menggeliat pelan dalam posisinya yang kini tengah berbaring di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ia sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Jujur saja, Sasuke begitu memikirkan ucapan anaknya sore tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan saat menyadari gerakan-gerakan kasar yang ditimbulkan oleh suaminya, sepertinya wanita itu terbangun karenanya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pun berniat melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang sempat terganggu, namun niatnya itu harus terhenti karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, apa kau bertemu Neji hari ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung, pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tatkala mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Ya? Hanya 'ya'? Suamimu bertanya apa kau bertemu pria lain hari ini dan kau hanya menjawab 'ya'?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kenapa apanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas frustasi sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tahu siapa Neji 'kan?"

"Emm, tentu saja aku tahu. Dia _senpai_ kita sewaktu SMA dulu, terlebih lagi dia senior kita di Universitas meski beda jurusan," jawab Sakura santai.

"Kita sudah menikah selama lima tahun lebih, Sakura. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk meninggalkanku," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya menatap emerald Sakura tajam.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu," ujar Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang tidurlah," ujar Sasuke pelan seraya mendekap tubuh istrinya lebih erat lagi.

Meski Sakura mengatakan bahwa wanita itu mencintainya, tetap saja kegelisahan Sasuke tidak berkurang. Siapapun tahu tentang Sakura yang dulunya adalah pacar Neji sampai Sasuke merebutnya, dan kini pria berambut raven itu takut jika Neji bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dulu.

Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah dengan sikap Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mau berhubungan intim dengannya, apa wanita sudah mulai berpaling darinya? _Damn_!

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

"Kau tidak ke kantor, Sakuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran saat melihat suaminya yang masih asik membaca koran di ruang tengah, padahal saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Aku sedang malas ke kantor hari ini," ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba dari mengantar Hiro ke sekolah itu pun hanya bisa memandang heran kelakuan suaminya, tidak biasanya. Meski perusahaan itu milik Sasuke dan keluarganya, lelaki berambut raven itu tidak pernah sekalipun bermalas-malasan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa alasan Sasuke tidak masuk kerja hari ini adalah untuk mengawasinya yang 'menurut' Hiro akan bertemu dengan Neji hari ini. Lelaki mana yang akan membiarkan istrinya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya?

"Ya sudah, aku akan membersihkan dapur dulu," ujar Sakura seraya beranjak menuju dapur, namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan pria itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini Sasuke mulai mencium tengkuknya dan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Saku," jawab Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Maaf," ujar Sakura pelan seraya mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan, pria itu lalu menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura dalam.

"A-aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku masih harus memastikannya. _Gomen ne_, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura menunduk, wanita itu lantas beranjak pergi saat menyadari pelukan Sasuke yang mulai mengendur.

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut, ada apa dengan wanita itu? Kembali ia mengingat ucapan istrinya tadi, 'memastikan'? Mungkinkah yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah memastikan apakah ia masih mencintai dirinya atau tidak?

Sasuke menggeram kecil akibat analisisnya sendiri, tidak, tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah mempunyai Hiro sebagai pengikat mereka, dan Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sangat menyayangi Hiro. Lagipula, semenjak putus dari Neji –dan ia memang ambil andil dalam kejadian ini- Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyesalinya. Meski begitu, mungkinkah penyesalan wanita itu baru datang sekarang?

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar saat melihat Sakura yang berpenampilan rapi hendak keluar rumah, diliriknya jam yang menggantung di salah satu sudut rumahnya, pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Rahasia," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hn?"

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin," ujar Sakura seraya melangkah keluar.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, Sakura. Ia tahu kau akan menemui Neji hari ini, meski begitu, mengapa wanita itu menjawab 'rahasia' saat ditanya tadi? Seperti sengaja membuat Sasuke semakin curiga kepadanya. Seharusnya wanita itu menjawab akan pergi ke rumah temannya atau semacamnya sebagai alibi.

Arrrgghh!

Meski sudah lima tahun lebih menikah, kadangkala Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengerti sikap Sakura. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ketidakmengertian itulah yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada Sakura, hingga rasa tertarik itu berubah menjadi cinta yang dalam.

.

.

"Hn, sama siapa dia pergi?"

"Mobil cokelat?"

"Berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata perak?"

"Hn, terima kasih."

Sasuke menaruh telpon genggamnya kasar, tidak salah lagi, Sakura pergi dengan Neji. Pria itu baru saja meminta bantuan salah satu kenalannya untuk menyewa detektiv yang bertugas memata-matai Sakura.

Sesuai perkataan Hiro, wanita itu bertemu dengan Neji.

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

"_Tadaima_!" suara polos Hiro terdengar begitu nyaring menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan rumah keluarga Uchiha, menandakan bahwa bocah itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"_Tadaima_!" kali ini suara Sakura lah yang terdengar. Eh, Sakura?"

"_Okaeri_," jawab Sasuke datar, meski pria itu sedikit bingung mengapa Sakura bisa pulang bersama Hiro.

"Aaa, urusanku sudah selesai, jadi aku sekalian menjemput Hiro di sekolahnya," ujar Sakura menjelaskan seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Sasuke.

"Tou-chan, tadi Hiro bertemu Itachi jii-chan di sekolah!" cerita Hiro penuh semangat, tidak heran, karena salah satu anak Itachi juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Hiro.

"Iya, Ita-nii mengajak kami mampir ke rumahnya, tapi aku tidak enak meninggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian di rumah," ujar Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Hiro.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

"Tou-chan kenapa?" tanya Hiro yang melihat raut ketidaksukaan di wajah sang ayah.

"Tou-chan hanya kelelahan saja, Hiro. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita akan makan siang bersama," ujar Sakura lembut. Hiro yang memang pada dasarnya penurut itu pun segera berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak cemburu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke, wanita itu bermaksud menggoda Sasuke rupanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab godaan Sakura tersebut, tetapi pria itu malah menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir istrinya lembut. Sakura sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah Sasuke, rupanya Sasuke memang cemburu.

Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai bila Sakura bertemu dengan Itachi, mengapa? Karena _baka Aniki_nya itu pernah berniat merebut Sakura darinya.

_See_? Begitu banyak rintangan yang Sasuke lalui demi mendapatkan Sakura, dan ia tidak akan melepaskan wanita itu apapun yang terjadi.

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat sepasang suami istri itu tengah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Hiro sudah terlelap di kamarnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura santai.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memandang wajahku saat kau tengah berbohong," ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Mmm, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa mengatakannya, Sasu. Tapi aku pasti akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, daripada itu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Pasalnya, sejak ia memasuki kamar tersebut, Sakura sudah berada di dalamnya dan terlihat mondar-mandir seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mencari sesuatu," jawab Sakura seraya memeriksa lemari yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa?"

"Mmm, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau sampai kelimpungan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Su-sudahlah, ini bukan barang yang penting kok. Hehe," ujar Sakura dengan cengirannya, hendak meyakinkan Sasuke akan kalimatnya barusan.

Ting tong.

"Ah, ada tamu!" seru Sakura, wanita itu hendak keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang tamu, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, kau bisa melanjutkan pencarianmu," ujar Sasuke seraya keluar kamar.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu ruang tamu yang berada cukup jauh dari kamarnya, entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi saat tidak enak saat hendak membukakan pintu. Benar saja, saat ini, di luar sana, berdiri sesosok pria yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Sosok bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut cokelat miliknya, warna mata perak khas klan Hyuuga, dan ekspresi yang hampir sama datarnya dengannya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tidak berjumpa," ujar Neji ramah saat melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin, sungguh tidak sopan! Padahal ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka bertemu setelah sekian tahun.

"Sikapmu tidak berubah sejak dulu," ujar Neji cuek.

"Aku tanya, apa tujuanmu kemari?" ulang Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura," jawab Neji santai.

"Hn? Mau apa kau dengan **istri**ku?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Aaa, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan Sakura," jawab Neji dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Heh, senangnya menggoda mantan _kohai_nya itu.

"Sakura sedang tidak ada di rumah," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"_Hontou ka_?"

"Hn, aku sendiri tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, silahkan cari sendiri dengan mata anehmu itu."

Braakkk!

Ck, luar biasa tidak sopan. Lagi-lagi Neji harus tersenyum miris saat Sasuke menutupkan pintu di depan matanya dengan kasar, benar-benar tidak berubah. Lagipula, apa-apaan kalimatnya itu? Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti tahu kalau Sasuke tengah berbohong. Ya sudahlah, toh ia bisa bertemu Sakura besok.

"Siapa yang datang, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hyuuga Neji," jawab Sasuke dingin seraya memandang Sakura tajam, ingin melihat respon yang diberikan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga, aku pasti melupakannya siang tadi," ujar Sakura tersenyum lebar, wanita itu hendak keluar kamar namun Sasuke kembali menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Eh? Mau menemui Neji-kun," jawab Sakura polos.

"Dia sudah pulang, aku yang menyuruhnya," ujar Sasuke seraya mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Tapi dia pasti masih berada di sekitar sini, biar aku cari," ujar Sakura keras kepala. Wanita itu hendak keluar mencari Neji, namun cengkraman Sasuke yang kian mengerat itu mau tidak mau menahannya di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau menemuinya, Saku!"

Braakkk.

Sasuke mendorong kasar tubuh istrinya ke atas kasur mereka, pemuda berambut raven itu tanpa sungkan-sungkan langsung menindihnya seraya menahan kedua lengan istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita sudah mempunyai Hiro sebagai pengikat kita, Sakura. Pengikat yang tidak akan putus apapun yang terjadi," ujar Sasuke sedikit berbisik di telinga Sakura, pria itu lalu mengecup bibir istrinya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun lepaskan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ujar Sakura gelisah.

"Kau milikku, Sakura. Sampai kapanpun kau milikku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu meski kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap emerald Saskura tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah aku selalu mengatakannya berulang kali?" ujar Sakura semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan," ujar Sasuke seraya mencium tengkuk istrinya, tidak peduli dengan sikap istrinya yang mulai memberontak.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Aku ti- kyaaa….!"

(/^.^)/\(^.^\)

Sasuke menggeliat pelan tanda tidurnya terganggu saat merasakan cahaya mentari yang mengenai wajahnya. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan cahaya mentari itulah yang mengganggu tidurnya, tetapi lebih kepada kecupan-kecupan ringan yang sedari tadi terus mendarat di bibirnya.

Ck, siapa yang menciumnya pagi-pagi begini? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Sasuke sangat lelah akibat permainannya dengan istrinya semalam? Tunggu! Ciuman?

"_Happy brithday,_ Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura penuh semangat saat Sasuke baru saja membuka kedua bola mata onyxnya.

Aaa, rupanya kecupan-kecuan ringan itu berasal dari istrinya tercinta. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas lalu kembali ke sosok istrinya, wanita itu tampak bersemangat seolah tidak terjadi apapun semalam, padahal –tanpa sengaja- ia cukup kasar dalam permainan mereka semalam.

Wanita itu kini tengkurap menghadap wajah Sasuke, tubuh polosnya masih sama dengan saat terakhir ia melihatnya semalam. Wajah manisnya kembali membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya malam tadi.

"_Happy birthday_?"

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Sasuke.

Ya benar, pria itu lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena pikirannya yang selama ini terus tertuju pada hubungan Sakura dan Neji, membuatnya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain hal itu.

"Kau masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap wajah manis Sakura.

"Kau bicara aneh lagi, Sasuke-kun. Tentu saja aku mengingat hari kelahiran pria yang kucintai," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke lantas menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli dengan kulit mereka yang –sekali lagi- bersentuhan langsung sehingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Benarkah? Benarkan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan nada keheranan.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kupikir Neji sudah berhasil merebutmu dariku," ujar Sasuke seraya mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

"Eh, Neji-kun? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu memikirkannya, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah lama melupakan perasaanku padanya," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi kau tampak senang sekali bertemu dengannya, Saku. Selain itu, aku juga tahu bahwa kau pergi bersamanya kemarin," ujar Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura lantas memerah saat ketahuan jalan dengan pemuda lain oleh suaminya sendiri, meski salah paham, tetap saja ia malu.

"Kau tahu Hinata yang merupakan sahabatku sekaligus sepupu Neji-kun 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Neji-kun dan diberitahu mengenai keberadaan Hinata, lebih mengejutkan karena Hinata ternyata sudah menikah dengan Naruto," jelas Sakura seraya tersenyum sembari menatap wajah suaminya.

"Naruto si Dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Yup!"

Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat Sakura dan Sasuke saat masih di SMA hingga di universitas dulu, sayang sekali mereka harus berpisah karena Naruto yang melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, Naruto hanya beberapa kali saja mengirim email kepada mereka, dan mereka memakluminya, Naruto tentu sangat sibuk di sana.

"Kau pasti kaget, bagaimana mungkin Naruto mendapatkan gadis sesempurna Hinata? Ya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kemarin aku pergi menemui mereka dengan bantuan Neji-kun," lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saat pergi kemarin? Kau juga seharusnya mengajakku," ujar Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak suka karena terlupakan oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa, selain karena aku ingin mencarikanmu beberapa hadiah terlebih dahulu, aku juga ingin kehadiran mereka menjadi kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu ini," jelas Sakura.

"Mereka akan datang siang nanti," sambung Sakura seraya tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat senyum istrinya, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, terlebih saat mengetahui kebenaran mengenai tingkah aneh istrinya itu.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku melupakan kado ulang tahunmu di rumah Hinata," ujar Sakura sedikit lesu. "Padahal aku ingin memberikanmu pagi ini," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Itu sebabnya Neji datang semalam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi kau malah menyuruhnya pulang," ujar Sakura cemberut.

"Kau tahu kalau aku begitu cemburu semalam, Saku," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala istrinya.

"Tidak masalah, aku punya hadiah lain untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Bukan hadiah sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya kejutan," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hn?"

"Sebentar lagi Hiro akan memiliki adik."

Sasuke sontak memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya seraya mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, ia kini mengerti alasan mengapa Sakura tidak ingin berhubungan intim dengannya beberapa hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun, lepas. Sebentar lagi Hiro akan bang-"

Braakkk!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tou- ehhh? Apa yang Tou-chan Kaa-chan sedang lakukan?" teriak Hiro histeris dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah berumur lima tahun itu baru saja melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berpelukan mesra tanpa busana.

"Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak pakai baju?" tanya Hiro dengan polosnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Hiro pun kini kelabakan mencari baju mereka, keduanya lalu segera mengenakan atasan sedang daerah bawah mereka masih tertutupi dengan selimut.

"Kemarilah, Hiro-kun," panggil Sakura lembut. Hiro pun beranjak mendekat dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sakura.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san ada berita gembira untuk Hiro-kun," ujar Sakura.

"Hn?" Ck, kali ini penyakit 'irit bicara' yang di warisi bocah itu dari Sasuke mulai kambuh rupanya.

"Hiro akan mempunyai adik," ujar Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Eh?"

Sakura dan Sasuke tentu saja heran saat tidak mendapati raut kebahagiaan di wajah anak mereka, justru sebaliknya.

"Hiro tidak senang akan mempunyai adik?" tanya Sasuke heran. Hiro pun menggeleng lesu sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Nanti Tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak sayang lagi sama Hiro," ujar Hiro lesu.

Mendengar jawaban Hiro, mau tidak mau membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dengar, Hiro. Hiro adalah anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga, apapun yang terjadi kami pasti akan selalu menyayangi Hiro," jelas Sakura seraya mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut raven anaknya.

"Hn," respon Hiro singkat.

"Jadi, apakah Hiro sudah senang akan memiliki adik?" tanya Sasuke dan lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan pelan dari Hiro.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung, kali ini alasan apalagi yang akan dilontarkan oleh putranya itu?

"Kata Itachi jii-chan, punya adik itu tidak enak. Apalagi kalau adiknya cowok, katanya nanti cewek yang disukai bisa direbut," jelas Hiro dengan wajah polosnya.

TUING.

.

.

GUBRAKK!

Astaga! Apa-apaan jawaban anaknya itu? Lebih dari itu, kenapa anaknya bisa mengerti maksud perkataan Itachi?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke segera meraih telpon genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Otouto_? Baru saja aku ingin menelponmu, selamat ula-"

"_BAKA ANIKI!_ Apa yang telah kau ajarkan pada putraku, hah?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**~END~**

A/N : Jadi juga! XD maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ya, ficnya baru kuketik siang-sore ini, hehe^^'

Oh ya, mengenai judul, Yuu sedikit bingung, yang bener 'Dishonest, huh?' atau 'Dishonest, Huh?' ? Harap maklum ya kalau penulisan judul di atas salah, kalau ada waktu Yuu pasti memperbaikinya^^'

Hmm, ini fic SasuSaku _special for _Sasuke_'s birthday _sekaligus fic untuk meramaikan Savers Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI kategori AU^^ Semoga aja gak mengecewakan =D

Untuk yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya, _Minna~!_ XD

R

E

V

I

E


End file.
